Summer of Smut Contest Rules
by Summer of Smut
Summary: Rules for submission and general information.
1. Chapter 1

**The Summer of Smut Contest  
hosted by: bookbag, hit-the-duckies, inside-the-disarray, loveinthelies, MojoPen, and TheBlackArrow**

---

The Summer of Smut Contest will feature well written, smutty fun-filled entries from the following categories:

**1. Slash  
2. Vamp Smut  
3. BDSM Smut  
4. Trio or Poly Smut  
5. B/E Smut  
6. Non-Canon Pairing Smut.**

Entries will be accepted from July 24th until August 21st 2009.

Voting will take place August 22nd through August 29th 2009.

Winners will be announced September 1st 2009

---

The six co-hosting authors – bookbag, hit-the-duckies, inside-the-disarray, loveinthelies, MojoPen, and TheBlackArrow - will be serving as the judges. Top stories (as chosen by the judges) from each category will move on to the final round, where they will be voted upon by readers.

One winner will be chosen in each category and will receive a custom made signature banner as well as an author interview on the new and exciting fanfic blog, Roaming in Edwardville.

Please consider grammar, character development, creativity, and of course, sexy times.

---

**Rules**

All entries must fit into one of the above categories.  
All entries must be one-shots.  
All entries must include smut/lemons, and therefore must be rated M.  
All entries must be at least 8 inches… er, sorry, at least 8k words, but no more than 10k.  
All entries must contain at least one of the following 'summer' items/locations:

-Beachballs  
-Swimming  
-Surfing/Watersports  
-Lemonade  
-Stargazing  
-Bike rides  
-Beaches  
-Sunscreen  
-Popsicles  
-Ice cream  
-Watermelon  
- Rollerblades  
-Summer Camp  
-Band Camp  
-Amusement Park/Water Park  
-Fair  
-Camping  
-Hiking  
-Baseball Game  
-Picnic/Park  
-Boat/Houseboat  
-Road Trip  
-Cruise  
-Vacation  
-Backyard BBQ  
-Mile-High Club(? On the way to vacation)  
-Wet T-Shirt Contest  
-Music Festival/Concert

---

**Submission**

All authors must have a fan fiction account and submit the story under their profile using the 'add story' tab. Once it has been added, a PM should be sent to the Summer of Smut profile to notify us of the submission. In the subject of the PM, please list the following:

**Penname/Title of Story/Smut Category**

---

All stories must contain the following heading:

**Summer of Smut Contest**

**Title:**

**Pen name:**

**Smut Category:**

**---**

If you have any questions, please contact us via PM.

Good luck! We can't wait to read your entries!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright ladies, we have decided to give you a break. Due to several people being intimidated by the 8k word length requirement, we have decided to shorten it to 6k.

We would rather have shorter stories than fewer stories, so get crackin'!

Remember, stories will be accepted until August 14th.

We can't wait to read your entries!!

~SoS Staff


	3. Chapter 3

****ATTENTION****

**Due to a number of people sharing their concerns about the approaching deadline for the Summer of Smut one-shot contest, we have decided to extend the deadline until August 21st. If you have already submitted your story, feel free to tweak it or make any changes necessary between now and the 21st. If you have not already submitted your story, don't sweat it, you have some extra time now! SO GET TO WRITING!!! No more excuses.**


	4. Chapter 4

**VOTING IS NOW OPEN FOR THE SUMMER OF SMUT CONTEST. THE POLL IS LOCATED ON OUR PROFILE PAGE. THE ORIGINAL INTENTION WAS TO HAVE A WINNER IN EACH OF THE CATEGORIES. HOWEVER, ALMOST ALL OF OUR ENTRIES WERE B/E SMUT. SO, WE WILL NOw BE CHOOSING 2 CANON PAIRING WINNERS AND TWO NON-CANON PAIRING WINNERS (NON-CANON INCLUDES THREESOMES/POLY EVEN IF B/E ARE INVOLVED) VOTING WILL BE OPEN UNTIL AUGUST29TH AND WINNERS WILL BE ANNOUNCED SEPTEMBER 1ST. IN THE EVENT OF A TIE, THE JUDGES WILL VOTE TO BREAK THE TIE. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PM ONE OF THE JUDGES OR THE SUMMER OF SMUT PROFILE. THANKS, AND HAPPY READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Congratulations to the Summer of Smut winners:**

**Canon**- _The Neighbor Boy_ by _Ooohlalaaa_

_ Rare Sunny Summer_ by _the-glory-days_

**Non-Canon**- _Twins_ by _PhoenixRising25_

_ My Summer Sun_ by _thedarknessofthemoon_

* * *

**Judges Picks:**

**Canon**- _Mo Chroi_ by _SweetDulcinea _

_ Your Forever Girl_ by _uhyesplease_

**Non-Canon**- _Rescued_ by _BohemianBuffalo_

_ Empty Sex_ by _Megi-B_

(These stories were four of the judges' favorites. Although they did not receive enough votes to win, we thought they deserved recognition.)

* * *

Thank you to everyone who participated and to all of those that voted! Everyone did a great job! Be sure to keep an eye out for author interviews with the winners on the LiveJournal community, _Roaming in_ _Edwardville._


End file.
